Desco
1= |-| 2= Desco (Full title Final Weapon: Death/Extermination Submersible Combat Organism) is a main character in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. She was created by Fuka's father for two reasons, to be Fuka's younger sister and to help her take over the world. Desco spends most of her time either helping her sister or working to be a better final boss (Desco's dream job). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arfoire Vs Desco Possible Opponents * Astro Boy * Cell (Dragon Ball Z) With Fuka * Neptune and Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Octorabbit: The monster that's attached to Desco is her main weapon, the Octorabbit. With it Desco can use it to fire lasers, transform it into a sword and use it's tentacles as heads to bite the enemy. Skills and Abilities Cell Division * If Desco is split emotionally (i.e. She doesn't know how to feel on about a situation, like when Fuka tried to Reincarnate) her cells will divide making another Desco called Torn Desco, dividing her cells does not make Desco lose power. It has also been shown that Desco can make her own Magichange weapons (A Magichange weapon is just a monster as a weapon, which means Desco can make more of herself to make more weapons). Overload Skill * Channel Azi Dahaka: Channel Azi Dahaka allows Desco to deal lethal damage to all weaker enemies that are close to Desco. Unique Skills * Final Boss Arises: Two of the arms on the Octorabbit shoot a laser each at the enemy, one of ice and one of fire. * True Godly Weapon: Desco transforms the Octorabbit into a sword which grows before she drops it onto the enemy which causes a massive explosion. * Yog Sothoth: Desco transforms into a giant monster, she then has four heads bite the enemy to keep them in place before shooting a massive laser at them. Magichange * Due to Desco being a monster type demon, she can Magichange into a weapon for an ally to use. Desco turns into a scissor sword and which has unique skills. Magichange Skills * Evil Sword Balmung: The scissor sword opens up and out of it comes a giant blade that the user swings at the enemy. If the scissor sword has dual Magichange (Meaning it has fused with another monster to become a deadlier weapon) it will cut the Earth in half. * Martial Transformer: The user shoots off one of the blades which turns into Desco, Desco hits the enemy into the user and the two rapidly attack the enemy before the user gets the blade back and closes on the enemy to hold them in place while Desco makes two more scissor swords and slashes the enemy with them. Feats * Was created to be a 'Final Boss' level demon, the most powerful type of demon. * Is the most powerful demon is Hades (Hades is filled with powerful demons that were considered to be as powerful as an Overlord, even a weak demon can destroy every star in sight). * One-shot Axel (Who was stated to be one of the most powerful demons in Hades). * Destroyed most of the Netherworld and killed most demons in one of the bad endings (Only stopped because Fuka claimed her as a sister). * Can defeat demons who can destroy the solar system. * Can defeat demons who can destroy the galaxy. * Beat her superior model, DES X. * Defeated Director Hellmoney, who was stated to be as strong as Death King Hugo. * Conquered Earth by beating an upgraded version of DES X called Earth X. * Became known as Great Deity Desco after she and Fuka began to take over worlds. * Can fight Laharl. * Can fight Zetta. * Can fight Baal, who is a 4th-dimensional being. * Desco getting an Overload skill means she is as powerful, if not more so, as an Overlord. * Can fight Killia. Faults * Is only two years old (Can make very dumb decisions). * Can get scared easily by some people. Trivia * Two of Desco's skills: Final Boss Arises and True Godly Weapon are based on skills that prior final bosses use, Fake Zenon's Dark Revenge and Dark God Aurum's Demon Slayer. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ageless Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Giant Weapons Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kids Category:Monster Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Rebels Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Travelers Category:Undead Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Younger Combatants Category:Criminals